Lost
by PhoenixRayne44
Summary: Ariana, Simon's sister, is trapped on the island, the only girl there. However, being trapped on the island may be more dangerous than she thought. Her brother may not be able to protect her this time. Possible JackxOC OR RalphxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!  
This is yet another of those girl-on-the-island LOF fanfics. But, trust me! It'll be good! I hope!**

**Anyway, we read LOF in Language Arts. I have to say, the book was pretty messed up, but it was okay. And I decided to write a fanfic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for Ariana. Why did I name my character Ariana? Hm. To be honest, I don't know.**

**Now, I'm pretty sure you're tired of my rambling, but just a quick note about my OC's personality: she's impulsive, but really shy. I know, odd combination, but you'll see what I mean. **

**JUST ONE MORE THING, I PROMISE!**

**The L key on my computer isn't working well. So if you see a word that looks irrelevent, try adding an L in there somewhere and it'll make sense.**

**NOW, LET THE STORY BEGIN! **

**Gemini POV**

Darkness. All I could see, all I could touch, all I could sense was darkness. The silence was deafening.

_I'm dying. That's right, I'm dying. _

Death was not peaceful, it was painful. I could still feel all injuries I'd gotten, except maginfied twenty times. Any minute, I'd be in heaven. Or hell.

I remembered that morning, the morning we'd left:

My brother Simon squeezed my hand as we rushed through the crowded airport. He smiled down at me. "Don't worry. In a year or so the war will be over, and we can go home.

"It's not that," I muttered. "It's just the fact that we're going to this place were we'll be lost, a place we've never known."

"It'll be fine," he reassured me. "In the meantime, I'll protect you. Okay?"

I nodded. Minutes ater we were boarding the plane. Some of the boys that were boarding I recognized from the choir Simon belonged to years ago. Some were unfamiliar.

Then I realized: There were only boys boarding the plane. _Holy Jesus oh Lord help me._

I remembered the loud sound of the engine of the plane exploding. The sickening feeling of my stomach twisting, the feeling of falling. Simon clutching my hand in terror. The crash of the plane against the water, the last sensation I'd ever know.

Any minute now. Any minute, the pain would stop and I'd be okay, in either a better place or eternal hell.

But the pain did not stop. The darkness, however, ceased, and I felt rough sand beneath me. I heard waves crashing against the shore. Light filtered through my eyelids, and I opened them. The sunlight was nearly blinding. I closed my eyes until I was roughly shaken. I heard Simon's voice: "Ariana! Are you okay?"

Relief flooded through me. Simon was all right! That was all that mattered to me.

I shakily stood up, only to fall again. Simon caught me. "Come on," he said uncertainly. "We need to find you a place to sit down or-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a horn blowing. I stood up, and this time I didn't fall. "Let's go see what that was," I said. He took my arm. "Are you sure? You-"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, let's go."

We pushed through the undergrowth. To our surprise, the choir had apparently heard it also and was traveling through the forest to see what it was. I stayed hidden, slightly behind Simon.

To our surprise, there was a boy there, not any older that us. He was on a platform of rock holding a conch shell. Next to him was a slightly shorter, chubby boy.

Someone pushed through the rest of the choir. "Where's the man with the trumpet?" he demanded.

"There is no man with a trumpet. Only me," the boy on the platform said.

The one who had just spoken, who I assumed was the leader or something, looked around. "There's no man here?"

The boy on the platform shook his head.

"All right."

At that moment Simon fainted next to me. I jumped out of the way, not wanting to call attention to myself.

Simon was heaved onto the platform next to the boy. The head of the choir shook his head. "Leave him. He always used to do that, when he was in the choir."

The boy on the rock platform introduced himself as Ralph. The head of the choir was Jack Merridew.

Jack turned to the rest of them. "All right. We should appoint a chief."

Murmurs spread throughout the boys.

"I think," Jack continued, "that I should be chief. I'm the head chorister. I can sing C sharp."

On impulse, I called out, "So? I can sing an F sharp at least an octave higher." I stepped back, realizing what I'd just done.

Everyone turned toward me, and voices arose again. "A girl." "On the island?" "What?"

I cleared my throat. God I hated this. "What I mean is," I continued, "This isn't how we should choose a leader. Um, sorry."

Jack regarded me with icy blue eyes. I shivered a little. I hated this attention. Fortunately, the fat boy, who was named Piggy, called out, "I nominate Ralph!"

Jack stood up on the platform with Ralph. "All right. Who wants me for chief?"

The choir all raised their hands.

"And who wants Ralph?"

A considerably larger amount of people raised their hands.

Ralph stepped forward. "Okay, I'm chief." He turned to Jack. "You can be in charge of your choir, though. They can be whatever you want them to be."

"Hunters," Jack decided.

"Okay," Ralph said. "Jack, you can come with me to explore the island. And Simon." He motioned to my brother, who was sitting up against a tree. I shot him a helpless look and he shrugged. _You'll be fine. I'll be back._

"What about me?" Piggy yelled defiantly. "I was with Ralph when he found the conch!"

"Shut up, Fatty," Jack sneered at him. It was then I began to see Jack's arrogant side show through.

I watched as they left. Jack gave me one last look before disappearing into the forest, sending shivers down my spine again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaack!**

**I own nothing. Yeah. That's it. ON WITH THE STORY!**

I strolled along the beach, the waves lapping at my feet. I was waiting for Simon to return.

I noticed him walking toward me, and he joined me as I was walking along the shore.

"How are you?" he asked me after a few seconds.

"Fine."

He kept his steady gaze on me.

"Okay," I admitted. "I'm worried. And scared."

"Of what?" Simon asked. "Besides the obvious."

I looked up, wondering whether I should tell him. Of course, I trusted Simon more than anything in the world...

"Jack," I said. "It's just...I don't know. He scares me, a little."

Simon nodded. "Yeah. When I was in the choir, he was a little controlling. He isn't the nicest person."

I noticed Simon's expression, and could tell he really didn't like Jack.

I decided that this wasn't exactly the best time to tell Simon I also felt slightly attracted to Jack.

We sat around the fire that night, Jack and his choir all together, Ralph with Piggy and Simon, and I was with most of the littluns.

I guess by now they saw me as sort of a parental figure. That was to be expected, since they were no more than five or six years old. Still, I wasn't sure I was exactly comfortable with this position, since I was only fifteen.

I realized that I was the only girl on the island. That may be the reason they saw me as somewhat of a mother figure.

One by one everyone cleared away from the fire, and went to the huts that Ralph and some others had built earlier. The littluns were fast asleep soon, and I was the only one outside, poking the fire with a stick, trying (but failing) to keep it going.

I heard footsteps behind me. I stood up, whirled around and found myself face-to-face with Jack.

"Uh...hi." I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"I just came back to see how the fire was going," he said. "I didn't realize you were still here."

"I can leave, if you want me to."

His blue-eyed gaze softened a bit. "It's okay. You don't have to, if you don't want to."

I stepped back slowly. "No, really. I was just about to go back. I, um, I'll see you later."

He watched me as I turned around and left, his icy gaze still in my mind.

_I'm the only girl here._

It was then that I started to get scared. Did Jack think about me the same way I did about him? That could be dangerous. I had also noticed one of the choir, Roger, looking at me earlier. That could also be dangerous. I was more scared of him than I was of Jack.

_I am the only girl on the island._

**Well, there's chapter two! By the way, I've noticed a few similarities between this story and one called Trapped Orchid, and I apologize to the writer for that, and for any that may happen in the future. **

**I'm sorry if this fanfic seems a little cliche. I've also noticed quite a few where the OC is Simon's sister. I'm sorry for that, too, if it bothers you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Welcome to the third installment of Lost! (yeah, I know, imaginative name, right?) **

**Before I begin, I must tell you that I do not own Lord of the Flies, Jack, Ralph, Simon, oor any other characters. I do, however, own Ariana. She is mine. ALL MINE! *insert evil laugh here.***

**But anyway.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 3 of Lost!**

Ariana POV

It was still dark when I woke up the next morning. The sky was a dark blue, with the slightest tint of purple, and try as I might, I could not fall back asleep.

So, I decided to go for a walk.

I hadn't gotten too far into the jungle when I found a clearing, and in it was the person I least expected to see.

"Simon?"

He opened his eyes. "Oh. Hi, Ariana."

"Hi. What are you doing out in the middle of the jungle?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Mostly, it's just to get away."

I tilted my head. "Away? From what, exactly?"

"Everyone," he said. "This place, I found it yesterday. It's like a sanctuary, to me. I come here to think. To pray."

I raised my eyebrows. "Since when do you pray?"

"Well, since now," he admitted. "We're trapped on an uncharted island. We need all the help we can get." He looked up. The sky was now a shade of light lavender-blue. "We should be getting back," he said. "They'll be looking for us if we're not there when they wake up."

"All right, Your Prayerfulness."

We managed to make it back to camp before everyone woke up. However, we did not fall back asleep before they awoke.

I went down to the beach in the morning with the littluns and Piggy, to make sure they didn't go into water that was too deep, or get into trouble or anything.

At that moment Roger and another of the boys, Maurice, came tearing through, knoacking down sandcastles, destroying everything in their path. I shook my head in disgust. The word _immature_ ran through my head.

We herded the littluns toward that camp after a while, before they got sunburned. That was all we needed, looking after the littluns was hard enough, but sunburned, crying littluns as even more difficult.

Once we made it to camp they ran off to play around.

I soon found Ralph and Jack arguing. "You mean today, your second day of hunting, you _still _haven't caught anything?" Ralph said.

Jack's brow furrowed angrily. "I know! But we will tomorrow, I swear!"

"You'd better," Ralph retorted befor ehe walked away.

Jack stalked off and I watched him go. He was muttering to himself. "Ralph...thinks he knows everything...just 'cause he's leader..."

I wandered around, wondering what to do.

"Hey."

I whirled around to see Ralph standing there. "We could use some help building huts," he said.

"Oh. Right." I followed him to the half-fiinished array of huts and started to help them build.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That evening I sat on the edge of the forest by the beach, watching the sun set over the ocean. I sighed. Yes, we were trapped on an island. We had hardly any food, except fruit, which was starting to get old. But every day, I looked forward to watching the sunset at night. I didn't know why, but it gave me a flare of hope and happiness.

I didn't hear the footsteps behind me, and I didn't even know someone was there till I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and realized it was Ralph.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Um, no. Go ahead."

He sat next to me.

"How come you aren't back at camp?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I said. "It just seems a little...awkward. Everyone's giving me attention, and I hate it."

He stood up and offered his hand out to me. "It's okay," he said. "Come back to camp with us. I, and also of course Simon, will protect you. And just so you know...not all of us are like Jack and Roger."

I gratefully took his hand and followed him back to the camp.

When we got back, PIggy was standing near a littlun. "I told you, there is no beastie in the woods."

"Yes there is!" The littlun cried. "I saw it. It bit me! It wanted to eat me!"

"Maybe," Simon said hesitantly, "Maybe there is. Maybe it's us."

I, personally, thought it was a great theory. But Simon got some looks from the others, and a sneer from Jack.

I stepped forward. "That's right," I said. "But if there was a beast, I bet it wouldn't want to eat you anyway. Beasties like pigs. And there are plenty of those, since a certain person I could mention hasn't caught any yet." I gave Jack a pointed look, earning me a glare which turned into a smirk. I stepped back.

The littlun ran up to me and took ahold of my hand. "Can you sleep in the hut with us tonight?" His big eyes pleaded with me. I looked up at Simon. "Um, okay."

After a semi-meal of fruit, we all went to our huts to go to sleep.

**I know, not the best ending. But I'm working on it. **

**A/N: I know at the beginning of the first chapter I said Gemini POV. That was Ariana's name before I changed it, so just imagine it as saying Ariana POV. Thanks! First person to review gets a virtual cake. I also hope for at least a hundred reviews for this story, so, hundredth person gets a virtual cake of your choice of flavor! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello you all! Here I be again!**

**I don't own LOF because William Golding does.**

**Oh! One more thing. I know Ariana may come across as a Mary-Sue, and I am trying to fix that. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Ariana POV**

Awaking in the morning and going for short walks had almost become a daily routine for me.

I traveled past the mountain, deeper into the forest than I had gone yet, when I caught sight of a small stream of water. It was then that thirst began to catch up with me. The dirty pond water that I had been drinking up until now wasn't cutting it.

I found that the stream flowed into a small pool of water. Small ripples spread across the surface, but it was steady enough for me to see my reflection.

I could see scratches on my cheeks and forehead where I had been clawed at by tree branches. There was dirt in patches on my face. My long, straight, white-blonde hair was tangled in places. My light blue-green eyes, though, were the only feature that remained the same.

I looked into the water, then lifted my head up to make sure that no one was here, then looked back at the water. _What the heck,_ I decided.

I took off my dress, but left the lighter one underneath on, so that if anyone did happen to come along this way, I would still be covered. I rinsed my face, arms, and hair with water, then put my dress back on after I was finished.

Okay, so it wasn't a hot bath with soap and shampoo, but at least I did feel a little cleaner.

I looked up at the sky. Yikes! The sun had already risen. I hurried back to camp.

When I arrived everyone was already waking up. Simon rushed up to me. "Ariana! I was worried! When I checked the hut where the littluns slept you weren't there!"

I smiled. "It's okay. I'm fine, I just went for a walk."

He looked at me. His eyes still had a worried look, but for the most part he had calmed down. "Okay. Just next time, please tell me where you're going."

I assured him that I would, and left to wander around the camp. Ralph and some of the others were working on the huts. I went to help.

Jack stared at me. "You're helping build huts?"

"Yes."

"But...you're a girl."

I raised my eyebrows. "No way! I am?"

"I mean, shouldn't you be helping with the littluns? With the fire? Not building huts?"

I stared at him acidly. "Excuse me? Can we say sexist?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, Miss-High-and-Mighty, I guess this means that you won't be bothered to help us..._hunt_ later." He spoke the last part slowly and deliberately, complete with what seemed like his trademark smirk.

I was taken aback by this suggestion. "I...um...I...well...okay." As soon as the word left my mouth I regretted it.

A spark of surprise flickered in his eyes, then it vanished and was replaced by the former smug look. "Well, okay then. I'll see you later." He left me standing there, thinking, _What did I just do?_

**Jack POV**

I was surprised when she said yes to coming to hunt with us. Ariana seemed so...docile. So small and feminine.

But pretty. Yes, very pretty.

Wait. I did not mean to say that. I have things to do. I CANNOT be preoccupied with a girl.

Anyway, later I was talking with Roger.

"You did _what?_" His face was contorted with anger. "No. Absolutely not. We can NOT have a girl with us. She'll hold us back. She won't be able to do anything. She's merely an extension we do not need."

I shrugged. "You never know."

He stared at me, the angry expression never leaving his face. "Wait. Hold on. You are not developing feelings for this girl, are you? Say you're not, Jack."

I looked at him calmly. "I'm not, don't worry."

"Good. Because if you are, this is the biggest mistake you'll ever make, Jack Merridew." He stalked off. I had a feeling he wasn't convinced, though.

And to tell the truth, neither was I.

**Ariana POV**

A few hours later I was with the rest of the hunters, a spear in my hand. I tried with every fiber of my being to try to have a brave, or at least indifferent, look on my face, but on the inside I was shaking. It was times like these that I hated how impulsive I was sometimes. I always ended up in situations like these.

We took off through the forest. I heard Jack shout, "Over there!" I whipped my head to the side. A wild pig was frantically tearing through the forest, squealing at the top of its lungs. We chased after it. Before I knew it it had been impaled with two spears and it was writhing on the ground at my feet. I faintly heard Jack behind me. "Finish it! Finish it off!" But my eyes closed and suddenly I was back home, where I was nine years ago.

_My mother stood in front of me. Rage showed in her eyes. "Well? It happened again?" I nodded, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I can't fight back, like you tell me to. They're bigger than me. And they yell at me and hit me." As a six year old, I was picked on every day at school, and sometimes physically hurt. The teachers did nothing about it. They told me, "You pick your battles. We can't fight them for you." _

_My mom was no help either. She told me the same things._

_She had the kitchen knife in her hands, the one she used while she was cooking dinner. She grabbed my wrist and slashed it. "Well? Fight back, you stupid girl! You can't go through your life acting like the stupid little pathetic child that you are!" She sliced my wrist again. "Fight back! You idiot girl!"_

_I hated this, the fact that I was beaten every day by my mother for years, and every time Simon tried to do something about it he only ended up getting hurt also._

_Two years later, our mother died and we were put in a foster family. Finally, I was in a haven where my mother and the bullies couldn't hurt me anymore. But every night, I was plagued by nightmares of the first twelve._

I was shaken from my haunting memory by the skrieking of the pig, which stopped abruptly as a spear was plunged through its chest. I looked up and found my self looking into Roger's dark eyes.

Everyone cheered. I was too shaken to do so, however. They paraded back to camp, still yelling and talking.

I was startled by Roger whispering in my ear. "I knew it. You're weak. You're too weak to handle even something as easy as killing a pig. You stupid girl. Idiot."

I shuddered as his voice transformed into my mother's. _Stupid girl. You can't do anything. Stupid girl. Stupid girl. Stupid girl._

We made it back to camp. Ralph burst out into the camp, looking furious. "What did you do?" he shouted. "There was a ship! Out there! And you let the fire go out!"

"We were a little preoccupied," Jack replied coolly. "And besides, there'll be other ships."

Ralph's face was still rigid with anger. I walked up to him. "Come on," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go restart the fire," I said. "Don't worry about it. Let's go."

"Since she apparently isn't good for anything else," Roger said snidely. There were a few snickers among the hunters. I glared at him. His expression, though, when he looked at me, was still tinged with disgust, and something else- anger? Hatred? Whatever it was, it scared me, and I dropped his gaze.

Minutes later we were siting around the fire. We were thankful for its warmth during the nights, which got chilly. Boys were laughing, talking, and roasting pig over the fire. I, however, didn't have much of an appetite. I looked down, my mind still haunted by memories of my terrible past. My fingers absentmindedly drifted to my wrist. I felt nothing but the smooth skin. The scars left by the knife on my wrist had healed.

The emotional scars, though, never would.

**A/N: I understand that this was a failed attempt to move slowly. But at least you got a litle more background info about Ariana.**

**R&R! If you do I will love you forever!**


End file.
